11-11-11
by Cleon Namikaze
Summary: My first fict in FFn


Tanggal 11 bulan November (11) tahun 2011, tanggal yg cantik untuk menyatakan cinta bukan?...

Ini adalah fict pertama Cleon yg di ambil dari kisah hidup Cleon sendiri dan fict ini ada, karena ada bimbingan dari Oryko Hyuuzu, gomenn kalo hasilnya masih jelek.

**Story by: Cleon Namikaze**

**Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**Warning: AU/ OOC/ Gaje /Typo(s) /EYD dipertanyakan, don't like, don't read^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eng ing eng ini lah dia!**

**11-11-11**

Pagi yg cerah, burung berkicau, dan embun yg menetes dari ujung-ujung daun, memang waktu yg mengasyikan untuk tetap tidur di balik selimut yg hangat. Sampai terdengar sebuah teriakan dari salah satu rumah.

"Hey bangun, apa kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?," teriak perempuan berambut merah kepada anak semata wayangnya yg ternyata bernama Naruto.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa kaa-san? Aku masih ngantuk," jawab Naruto sambil merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Jam 06.30 bodoh!," wanita yg biasa di panggil Kushina tersebut berteriak (lagi) untuk membangunkan anaknya.

"Oh, masih jam 06.30," Naruto berkata sambil mencoba mencerna perkataan ibunya.

"Apa jam 06.30!? kenapa kaa-san tidak membangunkan ku dari tadi?"

"Jangan sampai kau ku hajar Naruto, cepat mandi dan sarapan!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat ibunya, ia pun langsung menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi Naruto langsung turun untuk sarapan.

"Naruto apakah kau mau ku antar? Sepertinya kau telat?," Tanya pria berambut kuning jabrik seperti Naruto.

"Tidak usah di antar Minato, salah sendiri dia selalu bangun kesiangan," celetuk Kushina kepada suaminya, Minato.

"I..ia tidak usah di antar tou-san, aku berangkat sendiri saja."

Naruto pun langsung mengambil sebuah roti untuk dimakannya di perjalanan menuju sekolah karena takut oleh kemarahan ibunya yg dapat membelah bumi(?)

"Sekarang tanggal berapa yah, sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu?," Naruto pun langsung mengambil HP di sakunya untuk melihat tanggal.

"Tanggal 11 bulan November tahun 2011, ada apa yah hari ini? Entahlah nanti di sekolah juga ingat," Naruto pun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya, karena kelasnya sudah memulai pelajaran beberapa menit yg lalu, Naruto bersekolah di SMPK (Sekolah Menengah Pertama Konoha), sekolah tersebut memang cukup favorit di konoha.

"Mah..ahf..An..ko-sensei aku terlambat," kata Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan. (author ga tau apa bahasa indonesianya ngos-ngosan -_-)

"Dari mana saja kau Naruto? Sudah cepat duduk sana!"

"Baik terima kasih sensei."

"Aanak-anak kerjakan halaman 108 dan nanti harus di kumpulkan!"

"Baik sensei!" jawab semua murid serentak.

Naruto duduk sebangku dengan Sakura. Ya, sakura adalah sahabatnya dari kecil dan selalu menjadi teman sekelasnya sampai sekarang di SMPK.

"Naruto! Apa hari ini kau jadi?," Tanya perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, apa kau tidak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa? Katamu sekarang tanggal yg tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata?,"

Naruto baru ingat kalau hari ini ia akan menyatakan perasaanya kepada HInata, wanita yg ia suka semenjak di SMPK.

"Oh iya! Pantas saja dari tadi aku seperti mengingat sesuatu di hari ini."

"Jadi kapan kau akan melakukannya?," Tanya Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura karena telah mengingatkanku, aku akan melakukannya setelah latihan basket nanti."

Braakkk!

"Hey kalian berdua! Jangan mengobrol saja cepat kerjakan tugas kalian!,"

"Baik Anko-sensei," jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun bordering, anak-anak SMPK pun sudah mulai pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali beberapa ekskul yaitu basket dan karate.

"Sa..Sakura-chan apaka Naruto-kun jadi untuk 'menembak' ku?," Tanya wanita bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan katanya ia akan melakukannya setelah latiha basket nanti," jawab Sakura kepada sahabatnya.

"Ta..tapi aku gugup Sakura, aku juga takut ia lupa dengan hari ini," Hinata mengatakannya sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya, tanda ia gugup.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan aku yakin ia tidak akan lupa ," kata sakura meyakinkan. "Yasudah ayo kita latihan karate dulu."

Hinata pun hanya mengangguk mengikuti saran sahabatnya tersebut.

**~11-11-11~**

Sementara di lapangan baseket.

"Hey dobe, apa kau jadi menembak Hinata sepulan latihan nanti?," Tanya laki-laki yg memiliki model rambut seperti pantat ayam.

"Begitulah teme aku sudah yakin dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan kata-kata untuk nanti," jawab Naruto.

"Jangan sampai gagal dobe!"

"Terima kasih teme aku pasti tidak akan gagal," jawab lelaki blonde tersebut sambil mengoper bola kepada temannya, Sasuke. Mereka pun kembali berlatih dengan tim basket mereka lagi dengan serius.

Setelah berlatih karate, Hinata dan Sakra beristirahat di pinggir lapangan basket sambil menikmati suasana sore yg hangat, angin bertiup semilir dan burung-burung yg berterbangan menuju ke sarang mereka masing-masing.

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau gugup?," Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Ia aku gugup karena bingung, apakah harus menerima atau menolak Naruto-kun."

"Kenapa harus gugup dan bingung, bukankah sudah jelas kau akan menerimanya? Kau yg bilang sendiri kan kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Ia tapi ak tidak yakin Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ikuti saja kata haimu, karena aku tidak bias memaksamu untuk menerima atau mrnolak Naruto."

Setelah selesai ;atihan, Naruto pun langsung menuju kea rah Hinata dan Sakura yg sedang mengobrol di pinggir lapangan basket. Mengetahui Naruto dating menghampirinya Hinata pun kembali memainkan kedua jari telunuknya sambil menunduk malu.

"Hai Hinata, hai Sakura apa yg kalian lakukan di sini? Hari kan sudah mulai sore."

Hanya basa-basi biasa, karena sebenarnya Naruto Sudah mengerti mengapa wanita lavender tersebut masih di sekolah sampai sesore ini.

"Sudah Naruto tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, langsung pada intinya saja. Akau bilang hari kan sudah mulai sore," jawab Sakura seolah mengerti apa yg akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan _to the point_," Naruto pun menyanggupi permintaan Sakura, sementara Hinata yg mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang di dekatnya hanya bias menunduk sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yg mulai menjalar di pipi mulusnya.

"Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto lembut.

"I..ia Naruto-kun?," sementara yg di sapa masih menunduk malu.

Kini tatapan safir menjadi serius menatap lavender di depannya, seakan mereka di takdirkan untuk bertemu di momen ini.

"Apakah kau tau arti dari I LOVE YOU?," Naruto sengaja menekankan kata I Love You.

"Itu..itu artinya aku cinta kamu."

"Apa, aku tidak mendengarnya?"

"Artinya aku cunta kamu Naruto-kun."

"Aku kurang mendengarnya, mungkin kau bias ulangi sedikit keras?"

"A-KU CIN-TA KA-MU!," Hinata mengatakannya dengan sedikit berteriak, tapi ia langsung terdiam setelah mengerti apa maksud semua ini.

"Aku juga cinta padamu Hinata-chan, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"….," Hinata terdiam sambil menunduk, kini matanya terasa begitu panas, beradu dengan rona merah yg semakin menjalar di pipinya.

"Hinata apa jawaban mu?"

"Hiks..hiks..hiks." Hinata mulai terisak pelan karena matanya sudah tidak bias menahan cairan bening yg keluar dari bola mata lavendernya.

"Hinata kenapa kau menangis, apa kau tidak menerimaku?," Tanya Naruto.

"Hiks.. aku menangis karena bahagia. Dan aku juga mau menjadi kekasih mu Naruto-kun."

"Syukurlah, sudah jangan Karena jika kau menangis wajahmu jadi terlihat lucu haha," goda Naruto sambil memeluk dan mengusap air mata wanita yg baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ehmm, apakan kalian sudah selesai?," Sakira berdehem

"Diamlah Sakura, aku kan sedang bahagaia tau," suara Hinata sedikit teredam, karena wajahnya di benamkan di dada bidang milik Naruto.

"Baiklah aku tau kalian sedang bahagia, kalau begitu selamat ya Naruto, Hinata."

"Terima kasih Sakura, aku harap kau juga segera berpacaran dengan Sasuke," goda Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Yg benar saja aku berpacaran dengan laki laki yg irit bicara dan juga super dingin itu," jawab Sakura sambil ber-blush-ria.

**~THE END~**

Beginilah akhir dari fict gaje Cleon, maaf kalo ceritanya maksa dan ga memuaskan karena ini pertama kalinya Cleon bikin fict. Makasih buata readers yg udah mau repot-repot baca fict abal ini dan Cleon dengan senang hati menerima saran dan kritik, asal kritiknya membangun jadi Cleon minta reviewnya yah readers sekalian^^


End file.
